Across Monkey Bars
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: There, in the mist of the playground, is a small figure. He is short for his age with lanky, bony knees, arms that had not build up muscle, and glasses that were too big for his small frame. This wasn't all that made Isabelle nearly cry out in absolute agony. It was the toy solider he had. Isabelle whispers one word, "Max."


April 21, 2013

**My first attempt at writing a fanfic for Mortal Instruments. I wanted Isabelle to finally have some closure when it came to Max. I love them, and hope everyone enjoys. One shot between Isabelle and Max inside a dream. Reviews are everyone's friends! **

**Disclaim: Cassandra Clare owns all characters **

**~Witch**

_Across Monkey Bars_

The ravens caw throughout the darkened night as Isabelle Lightwood sighs once again, and turns over to her side. She reaches down to grab her water and takes a long drink before setting it down once more. Dark, twisted dreams have not allowed her proper sleep in quite some time, and it's affecting her job as a Shadowhunter. Of course she hid it as long as she could until Alec had said something to her, then Clary noticed, and it all went downhill from there. Turning onto her stomach, she pushes her inky black hair back from the frame of her face, and switches on the light. Her blackened room filled with clothes, weapons, and shoes from the previous week still lie on the floor beside her full frame mirror, and queen sized bed. Reaching over across the bed, her wrist brushes against her electrum whip and Stele she kept beside her pillow at all times, and takes out a small photo from under another pillow. Her fingers faintly trace the smooth glass protecting the precious picture inside it. Inside was the family photo of the Lightwoods at their first family stakeout. Isabelle was on the left with Alec on the right, their parents behind them, and Max in the middle. Her heart contracts with pain seeing her little brother again.

The ravens caw once again, and Isabelle throws her arm above her head as she closes her eyes once more. Maybe she can get some sleep thinking of slaying demons? Time passes, and soon Isabelle can no longer hear the distant ravens or the slight shuffling of movement in the Institute. For once, she is asleep for longer than ten minutes. Inside her dream, Isabelle is at peace with silver covering every trace of scenery in front of her eyes. The trees and playground is of perfectly spun silver with the hint shimmer of angel light if she stares hard enough. Walking over to the swings; Isabelle smiles. The swings were her favorite thing to play on as a child when her and her brother would sneak off after a rigorous training session to become Shadowhunters. They could give someone the thought of freedom and absolute power if used correctly, and Isabelle always felt invincible reaching the highest point of motion on the swings. Adrenaline and adventure were the things she lived for. A small laugh snaps her attention away from the child's play structure, and into the direction of the located sound. There, in the mist of the playground, is a small figure. Moving closer for inspection, Isabelle notes the stranger is not as old as she, and more like a child. Eyeing the figure, recognition passes through her body as it seems to grow colder with each slow processing of this child. He is short for his age with lanky, bony knees, arms that had not build up muscle, hair that was unusually messy even for this late of night and glasses that were too big for his small frame. This wasn't all that made Isabelle nearly cry out in absolute agony and wretched hate for herself. It was the toy solider he was clutching in his right arm.

"Max." Isabelle says with a voice that seems foreign to her own ears, and drops to her knees. Isabelle, for the first time since she was thirteen when she found out her dad cheated, bows her head and let's out deep, painful sobs.

He gives her a small smile, "Hi, Izzy."

Isabelle cries harder at this point making her body shake with uncontrollable force as she reaches her arms out to her younger brother. He walks over to her before taking a seat on the soft grass next to her, and wraps his arms around his sister. She holds him tight, and buries her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry if, if only I had listened you-"

"Izzy, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything." Max whispers as he strokes Isabelle's hair; a habit he loved to do just because it drove Isabelle crazy.

"How am I seeing you? You're-"Isabelle chokes back another sob. Her baby brother could _not_ be visiting her as a ghost.

"Yes, Izzy I'm dead. I was able to visit Jace to warn him about Clary for a special purpose, so I'm not supposed to do it anymore, but I just wanted to see you again."

Isabelle pulls Max closer as a response, and can't stop herself from asking. "Did it hurt, Max? Are you in pain?" She asks with worry and guilt lacing her voice.

Max just laughs at her question. "It did hurt for a second, but now I'm in Heaven. It's the best feeling every, Izzy. Here I never get tired or sick, and can read all the _Naruto _I want. Want to know a secret?" Max asks with a look of a pure child thinking they have some dirty secret when really; it usually is nothing more then a small fib.

"Yes, I do." Isabelle says already calming down knowing her brother is safe from harm.

"There are Shadowhunters here! A little girl my age has a sister here too that was hurt in the wars back before us. She tends to talk a little funny, but she takes care of us. She even likes to be Hinata, while Cassie and I are Naruto and Sakura." Isabelle laughs and ruffles Max's hair and shakes her head.

"You're Naruto huh? Who would I be?" Isabelle asks praying she at least gets a kick ass character.

Max takes his time answering as he taps his finger on his chin, and looks down at his toy. "I think you would be Tsunade. She likes to be bossy and hurt the bad people." Score one for Isabelle she decides.

"Are you happy here, Max?" Isabelle asks finally rubbing her eyes from sleep. The two siblings had taken a small nap just so Isabelle could hold her brother in her arms.

Max looks up at Isabelle as he pushes his glasses onto his nose, and gives her a loopy smile. "I love it here, Izzy, but I miss you guys." Max whispers, and tears pool into Isabelle's eyes again.

"I miss you too, Max." She replies giving Max a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's play." Max concludes before racing off on the play structure and Isabelle gets up, and races after him. She lets him win more then once in a game of hide and seek, and tag, but dominates him in how many pull ups they can both do, and how can stay on longest on the tire swing. Finally Isabelle dares Max to go across the monkey bars, and he shakes his head.

"You can't go on those, Izzy."

Isabelle frowns. "Why not, Max?"

"Those are for Heaven." He says before kissing her cheek. "I have to go now, Izzy." He says before releasing her hand.

"No, Max don't go! What if I don't see you again?" Isabelle stumbles over her words, and nearly falls with shock.

Max gives her a look of all the knowledge in the word, and smiles at her. "This isn't goodbye, Izzy. We will be together again someday. You, me, Alec, mom, dad, Jace, Clary, Simon, and even Church, everyone we love, will all be together here." Max says before climbing the stairs to the monkey bars.

Isabelle gives her brother one last hug. "Until then?"

He smiles, and kisses her once last time. "Until then. I love you, Izzy."

"I love you too, Max." She says before watching her brother go across the monkey bars, and slowly fades from view.

The ravens caw once, and Isabelle opens her eyes to the sunlight pouring into her room. She reaches across her pillow and smiles at her picture remembering her dream from last night. It was the best one she could have ever had. Her door opens before she sees her brother peek his head in with his eyes closed.

"We gotta go, Izzy. Demon spotted near Times Square. I figured you would be already up by now." Alec says leaning against the door as Isabelle throws her hair up.

"I'm coming you ass. I just had a good dream that's all." She replies grabbing her weapons, and her leather jacket.

"Well good dream called and told you to hurry up." He says ducking a pillow that she chucks at him.

He gives his sister a grin before flipping her off and shutting her door. She moves over to her picture frame before placing it back in its spot. "You can watch your brother and sister kick some demon ass, Max. Until then, know I love you." Isabelle says shutting her door before joining her fellow family members for a day of adventure and excitement.


End file.
